overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunar New Year
File:Year of the rooster intro.PNG in her greeting posture and her Snowball drone doing the Lion Dance in front of the modified Lijiang Night Market map]] Lunar New Year is a Chinese New Year seasonal event in Overwatch. The event is themed around Asian cultures and spring festivals, involves capture-the-flag themed arcade modes, and comes with a New Year reskin of Lijiang Tower. The first event introduced Capture the Rooster, while the second introduced a competitive Capture the Flag mode and a new Capture the Flag map, Ayutthaya. The event also came with 4 special achievements and a limited series of items, which could be earned through special Loot Boxes, and unlocked through the Hero Gallery. All event-exclusive content became unobtainable once the event ended. A special tapestry, Winston's Journey to the West, was released as a part of this event's promotion in 2017. Event dates *Lunar New Year 2017 (Year of the Rooster) started on 24 January, 2017, and ended on 13 February, 2017. *Lunar New Year 2018 (Year of the Dog) started on 8 February, 2018, and ended on 6 March, 2018. *Lunar New Year 2019 (Year of the Pig) started on 24 January, 2019, and ended on 18 February, 2019 *Lunar New Year 2020 (Year of the Rat) started on 16 January, 2020, and ended on 5 February, 2020 Capture the Rooster in her traditional hanbok, holding a lucky silk pouch ("bokjumeoni").]] Capture the Rooster is an Arcade game mode exclusive to the event; it replaced the mode Capture the Flag during the event. This special Brawl takes place on one stage of a modified seasonal Lijiang Tower reskin. Both teams have a flag near their spawn room that the other team must capture. A player can pick up the other team's flag after a short capture time, and their team gains a point if it is taken to their team's flag spot. However, the flag will be dropped if the player is killed, and can be returned to its start if the other team captures it back. There are 4 Special achievements tied to this brawl that will unlock sprays when achieved. Capture the Dog will return during the Year of the Dog event, returning with both the normal variant and a competitive version. A few changes includes flag capture being instant, movement-enhancing and invincibility-granting abilities being disallowed by the person who takes the flag, a sudden death mode to stop ties, and a new map in Thailand. Lunar New Year items Lunar New Year/Lunar New Year items|All items Lunar New Year/Lunar_New_Year_2018_items|2018 items Lunar New Year/Lunar_New_Year_2017_items|2017 items Lijiang Tower map reskin ;Night Market lunarlijiang_screenshot_6.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_2.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_11.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_3.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_4.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_5.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_7.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_8.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_9.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_10.png ;Garden lunarlijiang_screenshot_12.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_13.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_14.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_15.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_16.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_17.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_18.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_19.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_20.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_21.png ;Control Center lunarlijiang_screenshot_22.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_23.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_24.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_25.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_26.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_27.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_28.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_29.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_30.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_31.png Pachimari Paper Lanterns As part of the promotion of the Year of the Rooster, Blizzard Entertainment released a set of pachimari paper lanterns. Feel free to check out what you want below and print. LNY2017-PachimariPaperLantern OW JP.png LNY2017-PachimariPaperLantern-NormalPachi OW JP.png LNY2017-PachimariPaperLantern-RedPachi OW JP.png Media Trivia *The song that plays during D.Va's Year of the Rooster menu screen is a rendition of the Korean folk song, 아리랑 (Arirang). *Mercy's Fortune skin was originally named Golden, but this was changed for an unknown reason. Exteral links *Welcome to the Year of the Rooster Patch changes }} de:Das Jahr des Hahns pl:Rok Koguta Category:Seasonal Content